Two Souls
by fatality14
Summary: Minea has entered the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, and must do everything in her power to ensure that all the events that happen in the game come to pass. But will she be able to stop Korosu, the evil spirit sealed inside of her, from possessing her and using her body to destroy the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, and welcome to my fan fiction. This is actually a re-write of my previous one, which you may or may not have read. The difference between the two is I nerved Minea a lot, as she was way overpowered. I hope This change is obvious to anyone who'd read my other Minea fan fictions and that I stay true to it. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I only own my oc's.**

* * *

I'm surrounded. My hands fall to my sword, or at least where it should be. It lays on the ground a few feet outside of the circle. It was only recently torn from my grasp. I still have my pouch of throwing knifes, but even if I hit one of them the rest will still get me so it's pointless.

The people surrounding me step closer. I wonder if I could try to use the throwing knife as a dagger or something. It's worth a shot. I grab one of the throwing knifes and lunge at the person directly in front of me. They block it with their sword and push me back into the person behind me, who shoves something over my face and forces me to the ground. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?" I hear from somewhere in front of me. I feel a sudden pain in my stomach. The kind you get when someone kicks you really hard.

They haven't tied up my hands yet, so I pull another throwing knife out from my pouch and stab in the general area where I think the arm of the person who blinded me is. I feel the knife hit something hard, and then someone scream. I roll behind me, going either between a gap I created, or the person's legs whom I stabbed.

I quickly get back on my feet as I pull whatever was put onto my face off. I now see at least six people running towards me. I turn and run towards the forest, hoping I can loose them in the confusing twists and turns of trees. I turn back right before I hit the forest, grab a throwing knife to occupy each hand, and throw them at the two people nearest to me. I hit one of them in the leg, causing them to stumble and slow down, while the other one dodges it. I turn back to the forest and run as fast as I can into its underbrush.

I hear the crunch of leaves behind me as the people dive into the forest. I look behind me and see that I lost the one I stabbed in the leg, but the others are still on my trail. I quickly scan the area around me to see if there's any cave or dimly lit area I can run into. The best thing I find is a really shady area beneath some thick trees and underbrush. I grab some more throwing knives and throw them at some vines that are holding up a few fallen branches. They land in front of the group of people, and allow me to slip into a bush in the thick underbrush, unseen. I hope this hiding place will suffice. It's not ideal, but it'll have to do.

I check around for any signs that will tell me if I managed to shake them off or not. After a few second my eyes settle on a group of people who are standing by the branches that fell. I notice that one of the got squashed underneath one of the bigger ones. The only thing visible of them from where I'm crouching is the person's outstretched arms and their face-down head. At least I managed to kill one of them.

The rest of the group seems to finish up a short conversation and split up. So it seems I did lose them, but I'm not out of the woods yet. One of them just happens to run straight toward me. What if I didn't actually lose them and they just split up so they could surround me again. I'll just have to hope that isn't the case, even though hope can be a recipe for despair.

I hold my breath as the person comes closer to my hiding spot. As they enter the shady underbrush they slow down to a walking pace. They know I'm here. They saw me run over here didn't they? They first check the bushes on the other side of the darkness, and slowly work their way closer to me. I begin to panicand almost jump right at her, but at the last second I decide that I should wait to do that until I know she's found me. I pull one of my throwing knifes out and prepare for the worst. If I do have to kill her I have to make sure I'm quick, precise, and silent just like an assassin.

She now checks the bush next to me. Luckily she's not checking it as thoroughly as she was at first. Probably due to the fact that the probability of me hiding here is dwindling and she has lots of space to cover. She's now at the bush I'm kneeling inside, pushing away branches to get a better view of anything that lurks inside. My mostly black clothing disguises my self in the darkness, but clashes with the green of the leaves. I'd say I have a 50-50 chance of her finding me. She pulls back the branches around the area where my head is and smiles. She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can I impale her in the chest. She falls to the ground and makes a loud rustling sound. I pray no one heard it, but a few seconds after someone shouts, " I HEARD SOMETHING OVER THIS WAY!"

I dash out of the bush and run towards the edge of the forest. I'm not going to be able to shake them off so I have to leave, no matter how much I hate leaving a world in the middle of it's plot line. I would leave now, but I have to get my sword. I'm not going to find as perfect as a sword for me as that ever again, and I am not leaving it. Even if it means getting captured. I glance behind me for just a second to find that all of the others are now hot on my trail again, but there is a good amount of distance between us. I check again when I exit the forest, and to my disappointment the gap between us has shortened by at least half. I begin to wonder if I'll be able to make it in time. I never considered myself to be a fast runner, but I never considered myself to be a slow runner either.

I push my already sore legs to run faster. I have to make it. I will make it. The sound of my own breathing fills my ears, blocking out the footsteps that can't be too terribly far away from me now. I'm filled with a faint feeling of hope when my sword enters my line of sight, but it quickly diminishes as I look behind me to see that somebody's only a few feet away from me. "I got you now." They pick up their pace a little, as I grab two throwing knifes out of my pouch. They reach out to grab me, but I plunge one of the knife's in their arm. They pull away, but only for a second. They quickly thrust their other arm out in desperation, but I manage to hit them in the lower left side of their chest, before they can get a good grasp on my arm.

I'm now really close to my sword. It's only a matter of seconds before I reach it. I feel a surge of giddiness and desperation. I decide to look behind me one last time to confirm that I'll make a clean escape, but to my surprise the rest of them have caught up to me. There's about the same amount of space from me to my sword, as there is from me to them. I summon a portal to some other world. Which one I don't care. Anywhere is better than here. I dive towards my sword glancing behind me as I do to find everyone else diving at me. This it. It's either make it or break it. I'll have to live with my decisions now for the rest of my life. I hope I made the right one. I grab my sword as soon as I feel it, and turn my momentum into a somersault that takes me through my portal. However, before all of me makes it to safety, I feel a tug on my feet.

The next thing I feel is a wall. I slam into it with all of the momentum I had gathered up, head first. I rub my head as I slowly get up and examine my surroundings. I'm in some sort of village, but it's on fire and there are people running everywhere. I can't get a break can I? I can feel soft grass underneath my feet. Wait, how can I feel it if I'm wearing shoes? I drag my head toward my feet and confirm that my shoes are gone. I search the area around where I'm standing to see if, by any luck, my shoes managed to come through the portal with me. Nothing. Well, I guess it's better than getting captured.

I decide it's best to sit down and catch my breath before I run back into danger. I feel the pain of all the injuries I sustained in the battle after the adrenaline wears off. My body aches all over, and I begin to wonder if I'll be able to fight if need be. I force myself to stand up and walk around. Now that I'm in a clearer area I can see what looks to be bandits running in buildings and coming out with a variety of shiny things. There are also people rushing in from outside the village that are fighting the bandits. They're all wearing at least a little bit of armor and some carry weapons. The way they're fighting tells me that they've done this many times before. I wonder who they are, and if they're all in some sort of organization.

I force myself to walk a few more steps, and lean on the wall of a non-burning house. I go through my routine of asking questions that have to do with why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do here. As usual the answers flow into my mind as if by magic, but I know it's not a spell that is answering my questions. I look up to the bright blue sky, and almost grin, but not quite. This world has a very interesting and complicated timeline. I watch the clouds move for a few seconds and can't help myself from thinking that this serine scene above doesn't fit with the chaotic scene around me.

When I look back down I find a sword at my throat. "Hand over your weapons, and anything you have on you that's worth something or I'll end your life right here right now."

"I think I'll pass."

"What did you say?"

"Come on. I know you heard me."

"I try to be merciful for once and this is how I get treated? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to loot your corpse, then."

"Okay, go ahead, but you might want to look behind you first."

"What do you think I'm stupid? I'm not falling for that trick." His sword pierces my skin causing a trickle of blood to fall from my neck and further stain my clothes. Although, I really don't care, because they were already heavily soiled. Before the sword can cut through any more of my flesh, a blob of blue appears behind the bandit and turns him into a human kabob. "Are you okay? You looked pretty banged up."

"I'll live."

"Where is your family?'

"I don't have one."

"That's a problem...Could you tell me where you got those weapons?"

"I bought them a while back. I'm no master, but I do know how to fight."

"You're not fighting in that condition. Follow me. I'll protect you until these bandits are gone. Then we can figure out what to do with you."

"Okay."

"By the way my name's Chrom. What's yours?"

"The name's Minea."

"Minea? Is that foreign? Ah, well. We can discuss it later. Right now we need to find Lissa. She'll be able to heal your wounds. Do you think you're still able to run?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to know." He runs away from the house I'm leading on, forcing me to follow him. I run with all I have, but I fall a bit behind. It feels like we're running for hours even though it's only a few minutes, due to my now numb legs that might as well be made out of jelly. When we finally stop running we have joined a small group of two. One is a man with brown hair who's in full armor and on a horse. The other is a girl with blond pigtails and a healing staff.

"Chrom! There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to!" She looked like she was going to start lecturing him or something, but she changed her mind as soon as she saw me. "Gods! What happened to you?"

I'm about to make up a story, before Chrom answers, "There's no time to tell stories now. As you can tell she's in dire need of medical attention. I trust you will be able to provide that to her."

"Sure can do! You can go and finish off the last of the bandits with Fredrick while I'm at it."

"Good idea." Him and Frederick made eye contact and darted back into the chaos. I turn to face Lissa and find her closely examining me. "You're really banged up. I guess I'll start with your right arm, seeing as it's in the worst condition." I lend her my arm and let her work. "I'm still wondering how you got like this. Although, you should save that story for when the others come back, but you can at least tell me why you aren't wearing any shoes."

"I didn't have time to put them on, because I was too busy running out of a burning building."

"Okay. You can give me your other arm now; I'm done with this one." I hand her my other arm as I test out the one she healed. It's a lot better than it was a few minutes ago, but it's not fully recovered.

My head jerks back up, towards the town when I hear a somewhat familiar voice scream, "LISSA WATCH OUT!"

I wonder why such a thing was said until I see a small group of bandits racing toward me. They're already too close to run away from. As soon as I notice there going after Lissa, I jump in front of her causing a shock of pain to course through my still unhealed legs. I expect to be impaled with some sort of weapon, but nothing of the sorts happens. Instead a set of big hands strongly envelops me, and traps me inside it's grasp. The next thing I know I'm at the mercy of a few bandits with Chrom and Frederick helping Lissa back onto her feet a few meters in front of me. I guess even though I took the main bit of the blow, it still affected Lissa, although she doesn't seem hurt in anyway.

"You were supposed to grab the other girl you idiot!" The bandits to my right slaps the bandits holding me in the back of the head.

"At least I got someone. Maybe we can still use her."

"Maybe but they definitely won't be wanting to pay as pretty of a price." With that he turned to the shepherds who were now all on their feet. "If you don't want this young girl to die, then you'll be handing a few of your things over to us." To make the threat more real he unsheathed his sword and held it tight at my neck.

"What is it you want?" Chrom, of course, is the first one to speak.

"Hmmmmm…. that's a good question. How about…...your sword there. I heard it's supposed to have magical abilities or something."

"My sword?"

"Yep. Hand it over or the girl dies." To enforce his words even more he shoves his sword farther into my neck, causing the wound I already had to worsen. I ignore that and focus on Chrom. You can practically can see the wheels in his head turning. Frederick tried to help Chrom in his decision by voicing his own opinion. " My lord, I know you don't want to let this child die, but think of all the other lives that you will be putting at risk if you give them Falchion."

"I know, but we can get Falchion back. If we let her die here we won't be able to get her back, ever."

Chrom's last comment made me roll my eyes. "I can't believe you're willing to give up your enchanted sword over a little girl whom you've know for all of five minutes." I am punished for speaking such things by a sword that cuts even deeper into my throat, however, I continue to voice my opinion. "Don't be stupid. The wise decision to make would be to let me die for the greater good. Don't let yourself get caught up in the role of the hero."

My words seem to have surprised Chrom a little bit, and after a few more seconds of thinking it looks like he's made his decision. "Fine, I'll give you my sword."

"WHAT?!" Frederick, Lissa, and I all chorus.

Chrom begins to explain himself to everyone. "I already told you, I can get my sword back later, but I can't bring back the dead." He looked directly at me with a smile on his face. "Don't let yourself get caught up in the role of the hero and sacrifice yourself, when there is another solution to the problem, in which you can save more lives, including yourself."

The bandits all smiled at each other. "You made a good decision. Now hand us your sword." Chrom placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and slowly began to unsheath it. This can't be happening! I won't let this happen! This could be enough to mess up the entire timeline!

I make the decision for Chrom before he can make the wrong one, and force my head as far forward as fast as I can. I feel the sword ripping into my flesh, and hear a voice, probably Chrom, Lissa, or both, scream something. What they're screaming I can't tell. However, I can tell that the bandit that was holding me let me go, because I can feel the soft grass on any exposed spots of skin. Everything is fuzzy and muffled. Someone picks me up and embraces me in their arms. I can't believe they're making this much of a deal out of the death of a person they hardly knew. The last thing I see before my senses stop working and I black out is a yellow and two blue blobs standing over me, weeping.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter's done! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! If you have any comments you wish to share with me please do! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fir Emblem. I only own my OC's**

* * *

I wake up in a dark and cramped place. I raise my arms up and feel the ceiling to confirm that I am indeed in a coffin, as I am way too familiar with the feel of all the curves and the absence of ventilation. I know I have to break out and find my way to the surface, before I use all the small reserve of air. A small feeling of panic bubbles from within me, but I work through it, acting as if it didn't exist. I've grown quite good at hiding my emotions from others and sometimes even myself.

I immediately try to find the hinges of the coffin, and begin to hit them with as much force I as can muster. Once I think they're about to blow, I scrunch myself against the wall they're attached to. I hit them a few more times, and with the last blow I manage to break them off. Part of the door is now slanted inside of the coffin, and the other part is slanted up, giving me a means to escape. Unfortunately I am now completely surrounded with dirt. I do my best with trudging through the dirt, and try to find a small pocket of air. I repeat this process in an upward motion until my hands find the surface. I pull myself out of the ground with a rather loud grunt. I check around to see where I was buried, and if anyone saw me.

I'm in the same village that I was in earlier, only now it's engulfed with rain instead of flames. I look down at myself to see that I am wearing the same clothes I was before I died, and that I remain shoe-less. I should fix that. I try to get as much mud off of me as I can, before setting out to find a place to get some new boots.

I wander past an all too familiar scene: Several collapsed houses with people running in every which direction trying to find their loved ones, small children trying to get their parents to wake up being too young to understand the concept of death, people uttering their last words to anyone willing to listen, screams of people who can't accept the fate of dying, wailing of people who are mourning for their loved ones, countless names being called into the wet air, and people digging through the remains of their house in search of their belongings or a loved one. They all wear the same pained and desperate expression, and most of them ignore me as I walk past them, that is if they'd noticed me at all.

But one didn't. It was a middle-aged man who was stuck under the carnage of a shop that had collapsed. He looks at me with eyes that worry, and grief or the other victims, but most of all they're filled with false hope. It feels strange to have such a look directed at me, but they make me pause my search and listen to him.

"Please...find my son...and bring him here...He...should be able to...treat my wounds...after he gets...me out of here." I draw my sword as an answer. He won't be able to survive with the wounds he has, might as well save him some suffering. The hope that once filled his eyes is replaced with fear. "What...What are you doing?...Please...don't kill me...I... have a family-" I quiet his voice as I stab his heart, and with a sigh I continue my search. I'm surprised to see another person looking at me, but his eyes are not blinded with hope, but with hatred along with fear, a look I'm much more accustomed to.

"You just killed my father!" Now that he mentions it, I can see the resemblance between the two.

"He would have died anyway. I just saved him from countless hours of suffering." My nonchalant tone seems to make him even more angry.

"I COULD'VE SAVED HIM! AND I WOULD'VE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR CROOKED SENSE OF JUSTICE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" With that he runs at me with all his might. I decide to be nice and let him hit me a few times so he can at least get a taste of revenge. As soon as he's in range he lifts his fists and lunges at me. I prepare to be hit with his fists, but instead I'm hit with the feeling of Korosu worming her way out. I try to push her back down, but in that instant her will is stronger than mine. I black out for a second, and when I'm back I see the boy on the ground with his the arm he tried to punch me with a few feet away from him. He screams in pain, causing everyone to look at us. I look down at my sword to see it's bright red with the young boy's blood. I'm happy Korosu was only controlling me for a split second, but she still managed to do some damage.

I stand there for a few seconds, as the boy's screams begin to die out as death approaches him. Soon everyone adapts a new look of terror, a look I've grown far too accustomed to. They all scream and run away from me. Some of them even yell warnings for anyone else in the village to hear. This fits the script perfectly doesn't it, Korosu? I bet you're laughing your head off right now. History repeats itself, after all. That's one of your favorite lines isn't it?

I force myself to continue my search for some boots, and eventually I run into a small child. She's seems to be paralyzed with fear as I near her. "Please don't kill me, Miss. I'll let you see my collection of butterflies if you don't." Her eyes perfectly match the others. She begins to shake and whimper as I grow closer to her. "Please! I'll do anything." Her whispering increases in volume as I approach her and eventually turns into a full-fledged scream. Her screaming stops as I pass her without acknowledging her existence. "Th-Thank you, Miss! I swear you won't regret this!"

I pass many people who either run away, hide, beg for their lives, or a combination of them. One of them screams, "Monster!" before attempting to kill me with an arrow. Am I really a monster? I know I'm not, but the line between us is slowly blurring. Is it blurred already? Is there still a noticeable difference between Minea and Korosu? Am I more parts Minea or am I more parts Korosu? How much of me is left? How long do I have left? If I killed that boy, what's going to stop me from killing Chrom? Do I have as much control as I think I do? Just how far gone am I?...Someone please kill me.

After what feels like an eternity, I reach a shop that isn't burnt down. I walk inside to see a man checking over his things. I guess he has no loved ones to worry for. He turns around at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello, and welcome to-" He stops his normal routine as he seems to realise that I'm the one who everyone is running from. "Are you the one they told me about? You are aren't you? Please don't kill me! I may not have a family or any close friends, but I don't want to die! Please, I'll do anything! I'll even let you take whatever you want for free! Isn't that a good deal? Come on you have to have come into this store because you wanted to buy something, right? Just tell me what it is, and it's yours! Absolutely no cost!" If I was really Korosu right now, he'd be dead already, but since I'm not and I have no currence that this world uses I take him up on the offer.

"I'd like to get some new boots."

"See! I knew it! Come this way, beautiful, I have an array of boots to choose from! What kind do you want?"

"Black, leather, steel-toed boots."

"Good, good. We just got a shipment of those! What size are you?"

"I'm a size ten."

"Okay...let's see..tens….Ah right here! Go ahead and try it on, princess." They way he keeps on calling me things like beautiful and princess annoys me. I ignore that asI put the boots on and walk around in them a little. "How are they? Comfortable?"

"Yeah. I think I'll take them."

"Good! Now off you go! Have fun killing people or whatever it is you do! Bye-bye!" He pushes me out of the store and locks the door as soon as he slams it shut.

The town, now looks deserted, like it was abandoned years ago. The only exception being the bodies that still litter the ground. The rain is pouring even harder now. The sight alone is enough to explain my feelings. I look up to the rain, and allow the raindrops to act as tears. Possibly the saddest thing about this entire scenario is that it's not enough to make me cry.

As soon as I got out of the shop I ran and ran until I entered the forest I am currently in. Some of the trees are on fire, but the ones that are are a comfortable distance away. There are Risen just about everywhere you turn, but none of them seem to notice me. There are a few people scattered here and there fighting the Risen but they're outnumbered. I draw my sword and prepare to help Lucina, who is in the middle of two Risen. She manages to finish off one of them while at the same time dogging the others attack. Maybe she doesn't need my help after all. She kills the other one, right before I reach her. I stop and open my mouth to say something, but I become speechless when she attacks me without hesitation. The only thing that prevents me from dying is my reflexes, which trades a fatal blow to the heart for a painful hit to my arm.

She attacks me again, but this time I'm prepared and I manage to block it without any injury. Why is she attacking me? Is it a problem with the timeline or something else? This time when I try to talk I get all of the words I wish to say out of my mouth. "Lucina, what are you doing?! I'm an ally!"

She appears shocked as she mutters, "This Risen can talk! But how?"

"I'm not a Risen!"

"Of course a Risen would say such a thing!"

"I'm not! What can I do to prove that to you?"

"You can start by unarming yourself." I do as instructed, and even kick my weapons as far away as possible for effect. As soon as I look back at her from where they landed I notice I have a sword at my throat.

"What would make you think that I'm a Risen in the first place?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here."

"Okay, fine." We stand in silence as Lucina closely inspects me. When she's done she lowers her sword.

"I'm sorry to scare you, but in this dim lighting I couldn't tell a difference from you and the Risen."

"And why would that be?"

"You're completely covered in mud, giving you the appearance of a Risen from a distance."

"Oh...Well I guess I'll have to fix that."

"How do you know my name?"

"What?"

"Earlier you said my name. How did you come to know it?"

"It's complicated, but don't worry I won't tell anyone anything. I promise. Just trust me on that."

"And why should I trust someone I only just met?"

"Wow. You may be Chrom's daughter, but I guess you didn't gain that aspect from him."

"It would also be nice if you told me how you came to know that as well."

"I already told you, it's complicated." She glares at me for awhile, but I refuse to add anything more to what I already said.

"Fine. You can keep your own secrets, I guess, as long as you keep mine."

"Deal. Now let's go and kick some Risen butt!"

(Recommended music: Two Steps From Hell - Archangel)

"Agreed." We run together towards a few Risen that are in close proximity to each other. The first Risen I encounter wields an axe. It swings at me before I have an opportunity to attack forcing me to dodge. I try to slice it's head open, but it manages to block my attack and force me backwards a few feet. It runs toward me and tries to kill me before I recover, but I manage to recover faster than he had anticipated. I exploit the opening it created in it's attack, causing it to turn into black smoke.

I look for another enemy to decimate and find a Risen with a sword already running at me. I run towards it until we are close enough to lock blades. I decide I want to make the first move this time, so I slash at it's chest. The Risen blocks it and Jabs at me. I jump to the side, and make a jab myself. My sword digs into it's undead body, but doesn't kill it. The Risen swings at my side while it's open. I try to block the attack, but my sword is stuck inside It's body. I let go of my sword and roll to the ground. When I get back to my feet I notice that a small chunk of my hair has been chopped off.

"Thanks for the haircut.", I say as I get a throwing knife for each hand out. The Risen is far too close for a throwing knife to be of any use, so I'll have to use it like a dagger again. This time the Risen goes for an upward slash, which I block with both of my knifes. I try to push upward to ready myself for the next attack, but as soon as I do I feel the Risen's sword slowly slip to edge of my knifes. I find a way to use this to my advantage as I jump back, while forcing my hands outwards. This throws the Risen off balance and gives me the opening I need to kill it. I throw the weapon in my right hand at it's head, causing it to dissipate, just like the other Risen.

Another Risen sees that I killed one of his buddies and rushes over to get revenge. This one also has a sword. I throw the remaining knife that I have at the Risen, but it easily dodges my attack. I run forward, unarmed, towards both my sword, and the Risen. I can only hope I'll make it to my sword, before the Risen reaches me. We meet in the middle, right where my sword now lays. It makes a side slash at me, but I roll onto the ground. In mid roll I grab my sword, and go in between the Risen's open legs.

This situation seems kinda familiar doesn't it? As soon as I get up I whirl around, holding my sword outwards in hope that I'll be able to cut it's head off. Instead of feeling my sword rip through Risen flesh, I feel it hit metal. Before I even see it again, I'm forced back onto the ground by a powerful push. The Risen makes a downward slash at me, but I hold out my sword to block it holding one side with each hand. This isn't looking very well. My sword slowly gets closer and closer to my body. If this keeps up I'm going to die again! To prevent that from happening I kick the Risen away from me. Neither of us are able to take advantage of each other's openings as both of us are recovering from the previous attack. We end up attacking each other simultaneously. I attack with a right sidewards slash while it attacks with a left sidewards slash. Our swords sink into each other's flesh, but since I attacked a little before it did, I end up as the victorious one.

I put my hand in the gash at my side to try to stop the bleeding. It's big, but not big enough to make me stop fighting. I take a deep breath before I head back into the fray, but out of nowhere an arrow impales itself into my left hand. A small scream emerges from my throat, as I feel the pain rush all the way up to my shoulder. I run behind a tree as another arrow whizzes past my head. As soon as I have some cover, I break off the part where the fletchings are and pull the arrow out of my hand, or rather push the other half through my hand. As soon as it's gone I test my hand. My middle finger is now completely immobile, but my other ones are aren't that bad. I guess I'll be constantly flipping off whoever I'm fighting. I'm fine with that.

I stick my head out to entice the archer to shoot another arrow at me. It works. So well, in fact, that if there wasn't a small branch in front of my head, I'd be dead. As soon as I calculate the spot where the archer was from the angle of the arrow, I grab another throwing knife. I fling my body slightly out of the cover of the tree to throw the knife. I then, return to the cover of the tree as fast as possible. I poke my head out to see if I managed to kill the archer, and almost get killed by another arrow. However, this time the angle the arrow came from is different. Are there multiple acheres, or is there one archer that's on the move? I throw another knife at the direction this arrow came from, and soon after test to see if I killed anything. Nothing comes at me so I move away from the safety of the tree.I guess there was only one after all.

The moment I step away from the tree, an axe comes hurtling at me. If it weren't for my reflexes than I would be impaled by it. The Risen that attacked me previously is preparing for another attack by the time I finish dodging. I block it's thrust, but I lose my balance and fall over. I roll to the side as dirt from where I used to be is launched into the air. I get up in a spinning motion, causing the Risen to replace my spot on the ground. I immediately follow up with a jab to the neck, but my sword gets deflected. I attack again, and this time my sword strikes home only to get caught by the Risen. He forces me to the ground with him. We get back to our feet at the same time. I do the thing it probably expected me to do the least, and dive towards the ground. To be more specific I dive towards his legs slashing my sword out so that it cuts off his legs on my way down. I immediately get back up, and turn around. I stand above the Risen and say, "Game over.", before finishing it off.

I once again scan the area for any more Risen. I spot one a few trees over to my right. It's an archer, and it's preparing to shoot me. It takes a few seconds for me to process that, and dive out of the way of an arrow. Is that the same one from before or is it different? There's really no way of telling, but it really doesn't matter. What does matter is that I kill it. This time I'm not going to let luck decide who is going to win. I charge straight at it with as much speed as I can muster. It only has enough time to try to hit me once before I make it. He gets one arrow off, but I block it with my sword. I wing my sword at it's neck, thinking that it's bow is useless in close range combat. What was I thinking? Of course it could still be used in close combat, just not like how it's normally used.

The Risen raises the bow up to his neck, causing me to hit the bow instead . It's using the bow like a quarterstaff. What the heck! I thought I was actually going to get one easy kill, but no such luck! I pull my sword back and jab at it, hoping that if it tries to block this this time my sword will cut through both the bow and it. The Risen moves the bow toward my attack, but instead of blocking it allows my sword to pass the bow just a little and then yank it away from it's body. This forces my arm far away from me with great force and speed, causing me to pull my muscle. I lose my balance for a bit and almost fall over. The Risen takes advantage of this and swings his bow over my head and chokes me with it.

My first instinct is to grab at the bow and try to pull it away, but when that doesn't work and I see the edges of my vision start to fade, I decide to elbow the Risen instead. This works much better, as I feel the pressure on my neck subside. I turn around and point my sword at it while gasping for air. I am a little dizzy, but my vision is fast to recover. The Risen doesn't allow me any time to recover as it swings at my head, but I dodge by rolling onto the ground. I get back up as fast as I can and return the favor. It tries to block my downward slash, but I'm sure I put enough strength in it this time to break the bow. Of course I overestimated my abilities, or rather underestimated the strength of the bow. It miraculously stays intact, and instead of breaking is pushed downwards with great force into the the Risen's head causing him to pass out. As soon as it's limp body is on the ground, I jab it in the heart.

When I look up I find there there aren't too many Risen left. Instead of rushing into battle, I let one it come to me. I don't have to wait long as one Risen is already charging at me. This one just so happens to be carrying a sword. As soon as it approaches me it tries to cut off my head, but I dodge by jumping to my left. I make a side slash at it's chest, but Risen blocks it. I draw back my sword and try this time for a downward slash, but the Risen simultaneously makes an upward slash. As soon as our swords make contact they are flung away from the force of the other's attack. I use this momentum to add strength into my next attack, which is another side slash. The risen seems to have the same strategy as, once again, our swords are flung away from each other when the make contact. The only difference is, this time, the force is strong enough to knock me to the ground. I seem to be spending too much time fighting from the ground. The Risen jabs at me but I use the kinetic energy I acquired during the fall to perform a backwards somersault. I get up as fast as I can, but I fumble a few steps backwards almost falling back down again. This turns out to be a good thing seeing as if I had not stumbled, my head would've been chopped off. As soon as I gain my balance back, I thrust myself, and my sword, forward with a jab. The Risen blocks my attack and forces me to the right. However, I still continue to press forward into a diving roll. I let the roll smoothly transfer me back onto my feet. I turn to face the Risen, and look it directly in the eye. I'm ending this here. I rush back toward it, and make a side slash. It easily gets blocked, which only strengthens my frustration. I push it's sword away from it's body, and continue this motion in a circle until I come back toward it and cut off it's head. Note: when angry your strength increases.

The next Risen I see wields an axe. This time I'm the one charging straight at it. I use the force that I had during running to jab straight at the it's heart. It catches my sword on it's axe and twists me onto the ground. I don't see what it does next, but I know it isn't good, so I dive in between it's legs. Unfortunately, my sword isn't held out so I can cut off it's legs like I did previously, but not dying is definitely better than landing a blow.

My face slams into the dirt. I pull myself up to my feet, wiping the dirt out of my eyes so I can see, and turn to face the Risen. The first thing I see is an axe hurling towards me. I jump backwards in order to avoid the attack, and prepare to give this thing some of it's own medicine. I make a downward slash, but the Risen doges it making me lose balance, once again, and plummet to the ground. Another thing to note: when angry, your ability to think clearly when angry decreases. Equivalent exchange I suppose. The Risen prepares to finish me off, while I prepare to block, but before a winner is decided a sword protrudes from the Risen's chest. As it fades into smoke it's revealed that's the one who stole my kill was Lucina.

(End music)

"Hey I could've killed it! Why'd you steal my kill?"

"Are you sure about that? Things didn't seem to be going very smoothly for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's just meet up with Chrom and the others."

"Good idea, but you might want to get some of the mud off of yourself first."

I do my best to get all of the remaining mud off of me as we make our way towards a small group of people. It looks like they just finished killing the Risen chief. Frederick starts a conversation as soon as we join them.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. These two young warriors took care of the others."

Lizza twiddles her finger's as she says, "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom smiles at Lucina. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask of yours?"

"You may call me Marth."

Chrom looks at me. "And what about yours?"

"The name's Minea."

"Minea? You know, I met someone not too long ago with that name also."

"That was me."

"No, way. She died. You couldn't possibly be her."

"But, I am. Remember, I was really badly injured, so you took me to Lizza. Then when a bandit tried to use her as a hostage I pushed her out of the way and became the hostage myself?"

"Yes, of course I remember that, but you died! How are you still alive?"

"I have absolutely no idea. These things we fought used to be living people right? maybe I'm a fluke in the system or something?"

"So you're suggesting your one of the things that tried to kill us?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try to kill you."

"Okay...I'm still a little confused here."

"Aren't we all."

"It seems that most of the injuries you had sustained before you died have healed."

"All of them, actually, the ones I have now are from this last battle."

Fredrick, of course, doesn't trust me. "My lord. if she really is a Risen then there's absolutely no way we can trust her."

"Come on, if I really was one of those mindless things then why am I talking and not trying to kill you?"

That only seems to strengthen his suspicion. "So your saying your not a Risen now."

"I'm saying that I'm a normal human being that just happened to be brought back to life from a fluke in the process that makes Risen."

"That seems a little far fetched to me."

"It's the only answer I can come up with, so if you have a more logical reason go ahead and say it." This seems to shut him up.

Chrom agrees with my logic. "You pose a good point, but that still doesn't stifle my curiosity."

"Well, I don't have the answer so I can't tell you it, okay. I'm just as confused as you are right now."

Lucina changes the subject. "Perhaps we should try to figure out this mystery at a later date. Right now it's important that I warn you that this world teeters at the brink of calamity. What you saw tonight was only a prelude."

Lizza tries to make sense of what lucina just said as she walks away. "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

Kei finally decides to join the conversation. "Not much for conversation, is he?"

Frederick still seems to be suspicious of me, but moves on none of the less.. "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again...But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Good idea, but...umm…"

"What is it?"

"I haven't had anything to eat in a long time, and I'm starving! Do you guys by any chance have any food?" Frederick sighs, while Chrom laughs. I scratch the back of my head. "No, but seriously. I'm starving."

Once his laughter calms down Chrom says, "Okay, we'll find you something to eat."

"How long do you think that's going to take?"

"No idea." Everyone starts walking away, so I follow them. I don't get what's so funny to them, but I don't care to know either.

Ya know, I bet that to anyone watching me right now I could pass as a normal, happy human. Unfortunately it's anything but true. Man, if only it were true. Then a lot more innocent people would still be alive.

* * *

**Wow. That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I tried to have some character development in the beginning if you could tell. But, yeah. When I started writing this I didn't think it was going to be this long. I wonder if that's going to turn into a trend. Nothing wrong with that, I suppose. But, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! And as always feel free to ask me any questions or tell me any of your comments. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fire Emblem. I only own my OC.**

* * *

After a long walk we finally made it into Ylisstol. The streets are roaming with all sorts of people in bright spirits. I wonder what happened that has them in such a good mood. Although, I'm curious about the answer, I don't care enough to ask anyone.

Kei seems bewildered by…..something. I don't know what. It's not like there's a hot chick making a giant, two headed monkey jump through a ring of fire or anything. "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!"

So that's what he was amazed by. Well thats...rather underwhelming. I think a part of me really was hoping that there would be a talking pegasis juggling knifes while balancing on a ball, or something, anything to make me entertained. I'm so bored, and Frederick being next to me doesn't help. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

Lizza somehow finds a way to answer to this dreadful boring comment on this dreadfully boring day. "Well, that's a relief!"

I decide to try to spice up the conversation a little bit, to provide myself a mild form of entertainment. "Ummm...Look!...A singing and dancing watermelon...in a swimsuit...with a cartwheeling flower...in front of a double rainbow!"

Lizza turns her head in several directions asking, "Where?" Everybody else just stares at me, until some old dude yells, "Look! The exalt has come to see us!" To this everybody turns looks for the exalt. What! So it works for him and not me?! Whatever. Although, I guess his was a lot more believable...and real, but what does that matter? Mine was way more interesting! The others continue to talk, but I don't feel like dealing with them right now so I pay absolutely no attention to them. That's right guys, I have no idea who these people are. We just happen to be standing near each other.

I look around for a little trying to find something interesting to watch, but no one's doing anything. They're all just standing around looking at the exalt like she's the grand finale in some parade. What's so interesting about a person walking and waving to people. Like seriously, I bet all of you would much rather watch a dancing banana with a yodeling flower in front of a banshee, or a prince with a neck as long as a giraffe and a third leg sticking out of his knee, or whatever it was that I said earlier. What's so special about this exalt anyway? I turn towards the things everyone so excited about to prove my self right.

Wow. She's really pretty. But she's not eating fire or anything. Ooh, she waved right at me! Some spell that she cast on me forces me to wave back. She's really nice too. Wait, what's that thing on her forehead? Is it a scar or something? Did she get it while taming a tiger or lama or...something? It still doesn't take away from her beauty. If anything it actually adds to it I wonder if I'm that pretty. Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I'm as pretty as her, if anything, I'm prettier. Even if I'm not it doesn't matter anyway I was never one to care much for my appearance. Man, I bet she gets so many guys. Why can't I get any guys? OH MY GOD MIND! SHUT UP! Why are you so against me? Ya know, I think I need more sleep. Yep, that's probably all it is, just a little case of sleep deprivation.

I turn away from her to stop my flood of incredibly stupid and utterly useless thoughts. I distract myself by counting the people in the crowd. I never get that far, however, because I can't remember if I counted this person or that person. After like the 23d time of recounting, I notice the crowd starting to disperse. Has the exalt left or something? I turn to where she was to find out that she is indeed leaving...WITH CHROM AND THE OTHERS! I run as fast as I can to catch up to them. "How could you guys leave me like that?!"

Chrom scratches the back of his head. "Really, we left you? I thought you were with us."

"You were trying to get rid of me weren't you."

"No it's nothing like that. It's just that you were so quiet-"

"No need to explain. I've been in a situation similar to this one, so you don't have to lie about anything." Chrom just sighs. I wonder if they really were trying to get rid of me. Why would they do that? If they were that's definitely not a good sign. Hopefully I'll be able to turn things around and get them to trust me. Although, I'm pretty sure they trust me, right? I mean Chrom is really trusting and all of that so I shouldn't have to worry about the trust aspect, hopefully.

We walk into the huge and extravagant castle that Emmeryn lives in. Man, royalty sure gets spoiled don't they? I don't even have a bed I can call my own. All of the stuff I own I carry with me. Even if I get a bed in one world, I never have it for that long so it doesn't feel like my bed just some bed at a hotel I'm stopping at.

As soon as Emmeryn catches sight of us her face brightens. "Chrom! Lizza! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Fredrick. How fared you all?"

Chrom answers Emmeryn before anyone else bothers to. "Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Someone in armor steps forward and says, "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Chrom doesn't seem to agree with this statement. "No, Philia. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

Lizza shares Chrom's opposition. "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

With this statement Emmeryn seems to notice the two people in her castle who she's never seen before. "Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

Chrom decides to introduce us. "This is Kei and Minea. They fought bravely against the brigands. I've decided to make them shepherds."

"It sounds as if Ylisse ows both of you a great gratitude."

I decide to take this thank you, which I don't get very often for good reason. But, Kei has to be humble. "Not at all milady!"

Frederick shares his suspicion of both of us to Emmeryn. "Forgive me, my grace, but I must speak. Kei claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a Brigand himself or even a Plegian spy. And Minea….well, I think it would be best if I brought up my concerns about her in a more private setting."

Chrom gets annoyed by this outburst. "Frederick!"

Emmeryn doesn't seem too troubled by what Frederick has brought up. "Yet, you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these individuals have your trust?"

"Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Kei and Minea...It seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well.

Kei seems to be shocked by Emmeryn's easygoing attitude. "Milady."

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lizza are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Wait why was Frederick bringing this up? Did he change his mind about talking to Emmeryn privately about my "special case"? Luckily before he can say anything about me, Emmeryn brings something up. "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course."

Lizza seems really excited when she says, "I think that's our cue, Kei and Minea! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

"I'll come with you in a minute, Lizza. There's something I want to speak to Chrom about privately first."

"Oh...Ok then. I guess I'll catch up to you later then." Why does everyone want to speak about things privately today?

I follow Lizza to whatever she wants to show me, but as she's too wrapped in what she's saying, I can hide behind a corner and listen to Kei and Chrom's "private" conversation. "What is it Kei?"

"As we were walking through the town I heard a few of the people talking about a talking Risen, that terrorized the village we saved not too long ago."

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"That was around the time that the we first encountered the risen, and it was where we buried Minea."

"I still don't see a connection between the two."

"If Minea's theory is correct, then it's possible that she was the talking Risen that terrorised the town. If that's true then there's no way we can trust her."

"There's a lot of "ifs" in that theory of yours."

"But it's still a possibility."

"Kei, I'm fully aware of all the risks I'm taking right now, but I can't arrest her when there's no proof to back up your theory."

"I'm not asking you to arrest her, just to be cautious."

"Fine, if it will ease your mind."

"Thank you." At this they start walking away in separate directions.

Lizza stretches her arms before saying, "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourselfs at home." One problem with that: I don't remember what "at home" is or feels like.

"Lizza, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

"Ah, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! Although, I could do without the bugs and the bear barbeque…"

Vaike changes the subject. "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!" Man, I hate this guy already. He seems way too obnoxious and confident, not to mention the fact that he doesn't seem to know how to fully dress himself.

Oh, so you're "teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee. And here I thought you were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! never doubt the Vaike! Wait was that an insult?" Great, he also refers to himself in the third person.

Luckily I don't have to deal with any more of Vaike, as Sumia speaks. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been aside herself with concern...Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Ya know, now that I think about it, I don't really like Maribelle either. She seems too girly and prissy for me.

Lizza smiles as she says, "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I...He's our captain and our prince-of course I'd worry!" Well, Sumia seems to have a crush on Chrom. A part of me wonders if it'll work out for her, but most of me doesn't care.

Vaike is the first one to acknowledge Kei's and my existence. "So who are these Strangers?"

Lizza introduces us before we even have time to open our mouths. "No one's stranger than you Vaike...But allow me to introduce Kei and Minea! They've just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's even made Kei the new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Vaike then proceeds to burp so loud that it probably produced a small earthquake in some other country.

Kei, somehow finds a way to treat this barbarian kindly. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances."

I'm not nearly as proper when I simply say, "Sup?"

My question was ignored as no one understands it. I was never good at changing my language to they way each world traditionally spoke. Instead Maribelle decides to scold Vaike. "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Kei! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from a finer cloth. Hmph!" She finishes her dramatic act by storming out of the room.

Sumia rationalises Maribelle's actions. "Don't take it to heart, warms up to people slowly."

Lizza reenforces Sumia's statement. "Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time."

Chrom walks into the room, making Sumia really nervous. If I wasn't sure that she had a crush on him before, then I'm sure now. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we we so-" The floor interrupts her when it makes contact with her face.

Chrom rushes to help her up. "Sumia! Are you alright? Those boots of yours again."

Sumia is now blushing and failing to make eye contact with her obvious crush. "No! I mean yes! I mean…" She senses how stupid she's sounding and ops for a sigh instead of more confusing words.

Chrom works past this akward moment by changing the subject. " All right, listen, everyone: in the morning we'll be marching to Regna Ferox.

Kei seems puzzled by Chrom's simple statement. "Regna Ferox?"

Sumia is nice enough to explain to him what Regna Ferox is. "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Yay! Now I get to meet several people just like Vaike! It must be his homeland or something.

Chrom further builds on Sumia's statement. "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events...Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed on to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

Lizza interrupts Chrom when she yells, "I volunteer!" A part of me was surprised she didn't add "as tribute."

Vaike is the next one to Volunteer. " Mee too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" I was seriously hoping he would say that he was too busy teaching his pet rock how to talk or something.

Out of nowhere a voice says, "I'll go as well." My hand automatically moves to my sword, and I almost unsheath it. Sensing the mood of the room the voice says, "What? I've been here the whole time!"

Sumia ignores the mysterious voice that I have yet to find a body for. "I...I...um…"

Chrom tries to coax Sumia to get her to say what's on her mind. "Yes, Sumia." Man, it seems like Chrom has no idea of the huge crush Sumia has on him.

"It's just that...I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean-Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

I'm in my room, well at least it's mine for tonight. It's not too terribly late, but I'm tired from dealing with idiots all day. I don't have any pajamas to change into, so I simply plop onto bed in my clothes. I pull the covers over my body and get comfortable. With my body inactive, my brain's in overdrive, bringing back all of my concerns from the previous day, and other things that I wish I could forget. It takes me a while to go to sleep, like it normally does, but eventually I find it.

_I walk into my third hour class, history, holding my binder and my history book. I'm in a pretty good mood because in all my years in school, this teacher is my favorite. I find that my friend is already at her desk waiting for me. I walk up to her and place my stuff on my desk before I dust off my school uniform._

_"Hi, Emma"_

_"You know I don't like it when you call me by my real name, Alaina"_

_"Well what am I supposed to call you?"_

_"I did some research last night and I decided on the name Minea. It means Protector or something like that. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"_

_"I guess, but I still don't see why you hate Emma so much."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you? It's like the most common name in the country!"_

_"I won't argue with that cause I have three Emma's in my gym class alone."_

_"Exactly my point."_

_"So anyway about the subject of prom: I saw David checking you out earlier I think he's going to ask you to go with him!"_

_"You're not kidding are you? Cause if you are, I won't hesitate to slap you."_

_"Like you'd actually slap me."_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"Sure, why not?" I place my arm as far back as I can and swing with all my might. I stop a few inches from her face and say, "I can't do it. Not to you anyway."_

_"I knew it."_

_"I'd do it if it was someone I didn't like. Remember that one time?"_

_"Yes I do, and you're lucky you didn't get caught."_

_"You know me; I'd never allow myself to get caught."_

_"You totally fooled those teachers! I mean they didn't even suspect a thing!"_

_"They're really easy to deceive."_

_"No they're not. You're just really good at deceiving." The bell rings, but we ignore it and continue our conversation._

_"I guess so. So anyway, I heard that part of the wall surrounding the city was damaged. Do you think…", I look around to make sure no one's listening to us. When I'm sure it's clear I whisper "It was the killing machine?"_

_"First: I hope not. And second: you know you're not supposed to talk about that here!"_

_"Yeah, that's why I whispered it." Alaina leans closer to me and talks in a hushed voice. "I heard it took down the entire city of Machi in one night."_

_"That's not too far from here."_

_"The damage to the wall was probably just the storm we had last night."_

_"Yeah I'm sure that's all it is." I pull away from her, fearful of what's to come. Suddenly the alarm sounds._

_"Kids follow me!" The teacher yells as he pulls out a button from his desk and proceeds to push it. The wall behind his desk rotates like in a dungeon or old castle. Everyone gathers by the wall and the teacher flips it back around. The other side looked like some sort of high security prison. All the walls were made of steel ,and the entrance locked in several different places. I walk next to Alaina._

_"This isn't a drill is it?"_

_"I'm afraid not." We sit down and wait for the teacher to confirm our suspicions._

_"Okay, this is not a drill, so it's really important that you all stay quiet." We responded with silence. "Good." The teacher sat down himself and looked rather worriedly at the door, as if he was waiting for Korosu to bust it down. A few minutes passed in complete silence, then exactly that happened. There was a sudden banging noise on the door._

_"Come on, let me in. I only want to kill all of you. Is that so bad? It's what all of you humans deserve anyway." A fist-shaped dent protruded from the door, then another, and another until finally the door gave away. The girl that walked through was, exactly that, a girl, not a woman as I had always imagined. She didn't look old enough to drink, but she didn't look young enough to be in high school. She wore what looked to be black jeans and a black top with a black unzipped leather jacket over it, although it was hard to really tell because of the blood stains scattered all over them._

_"Thanks for being so kind as to letting me in. Now which one of you should I kill first?" Someone runs for the exit, but before they can get very far Korosu grabs them and breaks their neck. "Well, I guess that answers my question."_

_"Don't you DARE put a finger on my students again!" I look back over to the now standing teacher, whose presence I forgot._

_"So you're one of those teachers huh? I like your kind of teachers better , they're more fun to play with." She has somehow binded him to the wall with ice. "There, now all you can do is sit and watch as your precious students die." She raises a knife in her right hand that I didn't notice she had before. Strangely it didn't have any blood on it. She swept the blade slowly across his cheek, causing a trickle of blood to roll from his face to the ground. The sight made me gasp. This caused Korosu to turn my way. She threw the knife at me but missed. I turned to see where it had landed and what I saw would haunt me forever._

_My friend was laying on the ground, with the knife sticking out of her forehead. Blood was covering her once beautiful face. That's when I realised she hadn't missed, she was aiming for Alaina the whole time. I place my hands over my ears and scream. It wasn't a scream of fear or of pain, it was a scream of anger. I turn back to Korosu, determined to end her destruction here and now. "You'll pay for this!" I run towards her turning my hand into a fist and swing at her with all my might. She easily grabs my arm and breaks it as if it was a twig. She pushes me back to the ground, on top of my best friend. I roll off of her as fast as I can and grab my arm in pain._

_"You're fun to play with. I think I'll kill you last instead of your teacher." Some outside force contorts my body to sit back up and look at Korosu. She has another clean knife in her hand and throws it at the person next to me. It scrapes his arm and hits the floor behind him. I'm puzzled for a few seconds as to why she didn't kill him, but it soon becomes apparent to me. The wound begins to fizz and then his arm melts. It spreads all over his body until he's nothing but a pool of liquid on the floor. It doesn't take very long for the liquid to reach me and stain my clothes._

_I raise my hand from the pool and stare at it. This used to be a person just a few seconds ago. A living breathing person, with a mind of their own and their own hopes and dreams. All of that was destroyed in just a few seconds. I force my hand down, tears now in my eyes, and look up trying to avoid looking at the gruesome scene. But another one was about to play out._

_Korosu now has a sword and is standing by the new student. She looks at me with a sinister smile and brings the blade down on her arm, cutting it clean off. Blood sprays everywhere staining everything around her red. She grabs her stub in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding._

_All I can do is sit , paralyzed by fear, and watch my schoolmate bleed to death. Eventually the girl collapses, not quite dead yet, but not really alive either. The rise and fall of her chest slows, until it's no longer moving. I wish I knew her name and got to know her._

_I don't have very much time to mourn her before Korosu moves on to her next victim. This time she cuts off someones head. She kicks the body toward me so I get a good view of his open neck._

_There's a reason they never show it in movies. She tosses the head into my lap; it lands face up. His face is still full of terror the only difference is the light has faded from his eyes._

_I try once again to move, but I can't. This time it's not fear that paralyzes me, it is the same force that made me sit up earlier. Here I am sitting, forced to look at a severed head until I can describe how it looks with great precision. Eventually I'm allowed to move again. The first thing I do is toss the head somewhere far away from me, it's expression still clear in my head._

_Korsou is now by someone else, still with a sword. She seems to be waiting for me to look before she cuts her next victim in half. The top part lands near the severed head and the bottom part seems to stand for a second before falling on someone who was hiding behind the once whole person._

_I begin to cry when I came to the realisation it was David. He screams and pushes it off of him as soon as possible. When he notices the blood that's found it's way onto his body he tries to dust it off, but it's pointless; it's not going to come out that easy. Is that how I looked when Korosu did something like that to me? How could someone enjoy that? The thought that Korosu loved it almost made me sick._

_Before I can try to console David, he does something that must have been caused by extreme fear and sadness. He picks up one of the knifes Korosu had earlier and places it by his throat._

_"No don't do it!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I stand up and begin to run towards him._

_"I can't control my body!" He yells back followed by, "I don't want to die!" Then he drags the blade across his throat. I see Korosu smirk as I run past her and catch Davids dying body._

_"Don't die. Please don't die." But it's too late, the light is already fading from his eyes. My tears fall onto his face, making it look like he's crying with me. That's when I realised that I loved him. I truly really loved him. It wasn't just some cush like I thought it was._

_I desperately wished we could've gone to prom together. We'd talk about how horrible all of our teachers were and how hard our classes were as we slow danced. But all of that was never going to happen. We were all going to die here and now. Forgotten by the world. We were just some victims of Korosu that would be mentioned on the news tomorrow. People would hear of it and fear for their own lives instead of mourning us, just like I did when all the other attacks were mentioned._

_"You seem to have really liked that boy. Was he your boyfriend or something? I wish I had given him a more painful death." I set David down and pick up the knife he used to commit suicide. I positioned the knife at my throat and prepared to join David, but before I could I was forced to drop the knife._

_"You're not dying yet! You still have to watch the rest of your friends die. And when you do die I'll be the one to do it, not you!"_

_The way she worded that made it seem like she was the one who forced me to drop the knife. Is that possible? Can she control my body somehow?_

_She walked over to the person nearest to her, watching me the whole time as if she was making sure I wasn't going to commit suicide. She looked at her next victim menacingly and grabbed her long, brunette hair. She pulled on it making the girl who it was attached to stand. She looked straight into the girls eyes as she forced her hand into her stomach. The girl let out a blood curdling scream as Korosu moved her hand around as if she was looking for something. Eventually she pulled out what looked to be her large intestine._

_Korosu pushed the girl onto the floor, leaving her to bleed out, and walked over to someone else, the intestines she was dragging across the floor made a path of blood._

_She walked over to a boy standing in the corner failing at being unnoticed. She dragged him out of his terrible hiding spot by the collar and wrapped the intestine around his neck. She pulled, choking him until he died from suffocation. He fell with the intestine still wrapped around his neck. I had never seen anything as grotesque as that, except for possibly the open neck._

_I lean over to the side to avoid puking on my clothes. It really didn't matter, they were already soiled from blood. I sit looking at the floor, not wanting to witness another death, but Korosu somehow forces me to look at her._

_She now has a knife and is kneeling next to a younger-looking girl. She either skipped a grade or was just really small. Korosu opened her mouth and grabbed her tongue. The girl began to weep probably because she didn't want to die. Korosu raised her knife and swung at the girls tongue. It came off surprisingly easily. I thought that Korosu would lose her grip or something, but that wasn't a problem._

_She pushes the now tongueless girl on her back. The girl rolls over but Korosu pushes her back onto her side and binds her to the ground just like she did to the teacher, with ice. The girls weeping increases as she slowly chokes on her own blood._

_I sit there listening in agony to the girls desperate weeping. It seems to go on forever. Every time it seems like she's dying, she starts another wail. It sounds like she crying from underwater because the blood in her throat causes her cries to gurgle. Finally she dies, and her heart-wrenching cries stops._

_Korosu has been waiting for the girl to die so she could continue her killing streak. She's sitting next to a boy whose face reflected that of the severed head. Korosu reached for the boys eyes. His fear made him open them wider instead of closing them which was a terrible decision._

_Korosu grabbed both eyes and pulled them slowly out of their sockets. The boy screamed and tried to wriggle his way out of her grasp, but it only increased the pain for him. At least it looked that way, for whenever he did wiggle he quickly stopped._

_Once Korosu had both eyes in her hands she forced open the boys mouth and shoved them down his throat. He couldn't swallow the two eye balls whole so he began to choke on them. He pointlessly put his hands in the international position for choking. I guess he was hoping I would do the heimlich on him, which I would if two factors didn't exist. First, Korosu will surely force me to sit back down or possibly break my other arm. And second, I have no idea how to do the heimlich. It doesn't take very long for his arms to become limp and the light to fade from his eyes._

_Korosu walks over to a boy where more Korosus are waiting!? What!? How can there be multiple Korosus?! This is NOT good! One Korosu is bad enough, but imagine the chaos two Korous could cause!_

_All of them have a sword and are positioned around the doomed boy. One of them throws him in the air, and another jumps up and slices him in half, then another jumps and slices him once more. This goes on until he is just an arrangement of giblets._

_His giblets fall like rain onto the blood soaked floor. Their is a white smoke where most of the Korosus are standing and when it clears they're gone. Good, there's only one Korosu now, just like there should be. Although it would be better if they all disappeared._

_She somehow switches her sword for a knife dripping with some sort of purple liquid and throws it at a girl who's cradling one of the dead bodies in her arms. It hits her leg and she screams in pain. She pulls it out, but it's lacking the purple liquid. The girl continues to scream in agony as if she had been impaled with twenty more knifes. The purple liquid must have been some sort of poison._

_Her skin turns pale and black foam starts to come out of her mouth. She drops the corpse and begins to have a seizure, still screaming in pain. Her eyes roll to the back of her head so only the whites can be seen. She stops screaming and soon after stops shaking. The foam stops spewing from her mouth and her head falls toward me. Her eyes are still rolled over to back of her head only now their black._

_I back up a little at this disturbing sight. What kind of poison did that? I never heard of any but I'm not exactly an expert on the subject. It doesn't matter anyway, anything that terrible shouldn't be allowed to exist. Why is Korosu allowed to exist? Why does the world favor her?_

_My emotional breakdown doesn't last very long because Korosu moves on. She has a new weapon, a hammer. It's big enough to squish a whole human, which is probably what she's going to do with it. She must be really strong because she swings it over her head with ease. She brings it down with extreme force. The boy who was within milliseconds of death tries to crawl away but to no avail. He's completely flattened by the oversized hammer. I hear the sound of his bones crunching under the pressure of Korosu's powerful blow. A wave of blood rushes from under the hammer. I'm close enough to get doused in it, but I don't care because I was already soaked in blood before the wave hit me. However I do wipe all of the blood off of my face, to keep it from getting in my eyes. The wave of blood also hit Korosu, although she seems to welcome it and revel at the gruesome sight._

_She keeps the blood soaked hammer and walks to a girl who managed to avoid the wave of blood. The girl backs up until she hits the wall and looks at it as if she's waiting for it to open up into a secret corridor but no such thing happens. Korosu swings her hammer back once again and swings this time sideways. The force knocks the girl off her feet, knocks her a few yards left, and she lands on her side. The right side of her skull is bashed in so badly that it no longer exists. Her expression is hidden by the blood thats covering what remains of her face. A very strange looking liquid is also running down her face, it must be her eyeball. I can tell by a colored part of the liquid that her eyes were green. My stomach tries to spew out everything it contains once again but it's empty from the last time, so I only gag. A sudden new wave of pain erupts from my arm, making me wince. After a little my head is forced back up by Korosu who seems eager to show me her next kill._

_She no longer had the hammer instead she had a sword. She has already walked over to one of the few boys that remained. She kicked him down onto his back making him splash in the thin layer of blood on the ground. She swung her sword back just like how she did with the hammer and cut off his foot from right above the ankle. He screams in pain and tries to grab his stub but Korosu slices his chest open before he can. I thought he was dead but apparently he was still clinging to life. He manages to utter a week stop before Korosu kneels next to him and bangs his severed foot on his open chest around the region where his heart would be. He dies within the first blow or two but Korosu continues any way hitting him 9…10...11 times before stopping. She drops his foot with the shoe still attached now red and ruined with blood. It's lands upright as if the boys ghost was using it to stand._

_She drops the sword and walks over to Suzanna, who I never really liked. Korosu forces her to her feet and impales her with her hand. She detaches one of her organs from her body, but she doesn't pull it out instead she moves it toward her lungs. There's a horrifying bulge that slowly makes its way toward her right lung. Everywhere it goes it leaves a trail of cracking skin behind. Once it's in Korosu's desired position she pulls out her hand just to repeat the process, but this time she drags the organ to her left lung. Suzanna make short quick breaths for air that kind of sound like hiccuping. I wish that was all it was. I know I despised her, but I never wanted her to die such a terrible death. No one deserves something like that, except Korosu. I try to apologize to her but my mouth won't open. I don't know if it's because of Korosu or not. I'm snapped back to reality when Korosu pushes Suzanna on the ground. She's still "hiccupping" but it's lighter and slower; she's obviously near death._

_After she dies Korosu walks over to a boy who's playing dead. She picks him up by his collar._

_"Do you seriously think that's going to trick me? I'm not stupid ya know."_

_"Please don't kill me , ma'am."_

_"You're laying that on a little thick aren't you? I'm not going to spare you because you're being nice to me. If you met me before I started to kill your cruel kind you would have treated me like garbage, just like everyone else did."_

_"No. I would never do such a thing -"_

_Korosu impales her arm inside the boy's body so you can see it come out the other side._

_"SHUT UP! ALL YOU PATHETIC HUMANS ARE THE SAME!" She drops him onto the ground. His blood adds to the many others. "That serves you right!" She laughs in the most evil way possible._

_Once her laughter dies down she walks over to her next victim. She moves her arms in a peculiar fashion and the girl begins to float. For one reason or another she closes her eyes tight. I can tell she's terrified, but she also looks sad. It seems as though she wishes it would've been her turn to die sooner. Surprisingly Korosu does nothing. The girl opens her eyes wondering why Korosu hasn't killed her yet, but as soon as she does Korosu flings her body directly at me. I roll out of the way as fast as I can, happy that I'm free to move once again. She almost slammed into me but instead she splatters on the wall behind me. I try to look away as I was free to move but not anymore, Korosu has paralyzed me yet again. I'm forced to soak in the girls splatter. There's what looks like squashed organs, tissue, and muscle on the wall along with her blood. Most of her bones fell to the ground with some flesh still attached to them, but a few of the smaller ones remain on the wall._

_I'm full of mixed feelings when Korosu forces me to face her once again. She is now standing by the last student, except for me. She claps her hands and touches them onto the ground. A violet light appears and we all are lifted to the ceiling. Korosu forces the girl to stand up and grabs her long black hair. She twists it around her neck and then brings it up to the ceiling. She claps and touches the ceiling and another violet light appears. Once it vanishes I see her hair has become one with the ceiling. My eyes widen when I realize what Korosu's doing. Korosu claps and this time touches the platform and we begin to lower back to the ground after the violet light diminishes. When we reach the floor I'm left looking at her hanging. There's now tears coming from her eyes. I had a sudden urge to get my long blond hair cut, but I knew I wouldn't live to act upon it. I sat there shocked for awhile, but eventually Korosu forced me to look her way._

_"All your classmates are dead now all what's left is you and your teacher. You have given me a great show and I thank you for that, but now it's time for the finale._

_I'm forced to stand up, grab a nearby knife, and walk over to the teacher._

_"IT'S YOUR TURN TO KILL SOMEONE NOW!" I'm forced to bring back the knife in preparation to kill the teacher._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I desperately scream at the top of my lungs as I'm forced to cut my teacher's chest open. his blood soaks my hands, which I had somehow managed to keep clean. I drop the knife as tears swell in my eyes. I thought that was it and Korosu was just going to have him bleed to death but she had to go the extra mile and force my hand into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I say as I'm forced to squeeze his heart. Korosu positioned my head so I have a perfect view of his face. It's terrible. He's wincing and grunting despite his efforts not to. I appreciate his efforts to make it easier on me but it just makes it worse, because it proves how much he cares for me. He lets out a blood curling scream when Korosu forces me to slowly rip out his heart, still squeezing it with great force. Eventually he slumps over, dead, when his heart is almost free of his body. It felt like it took forever for it to come loose, but eventually his heart is no longer in his chest, but instead in my hand which now lies at my side. I'm forced to bring my hand up and look at the detached heart. Once I'm free of her grasp I drop the heart and do my best to clean the blood off of my hands._

_"Wasn't that tons of fun? I know I enjoyed it." I fall onto my knees and bury my face into my now cleanish hands. I cry and cry and cry as millions of feelings swarm through me._

_"It's your turn to die now." Korosu says with a twisted smile. She forces me onto my back and grabs the knife I killed my teacher with. Once she reaches me she stabs me in one of my pressure points on my right arm. She keeps the knife impaled in me and stabs my left arm in a pressure point as well. She proceeds to do the same with my legs. She then moves on to other pressure points, making sure not to hit a vital area. She raises a knife above my head and stabs my eye repeatedly. The pain is excruciating, but all I can do is sit there and scream. My tears turn into tears of blood. She moves on to my other eye when I feel my eye liquid run down my face. I wonder if there's a blue spot in it. She stabs my other eye for what seems an even longer time. This added pain makes me wish I had never been born. What did I do to deserve this? Why is she going all out on me? Why can't she kill me faster? She stops stabbing my eye and I once again feel my eye liquid run down my face. She immediately starts to stab my chest away from my heart as to kill me slower. I keep wishing that I'd die and a few times I would start to drift away, but another wave of pain would bring me back immediately. I barely hear her mutter "I'm only doing this because this is what you humans wanted me to do. You treated me like a monster so I became the thing you wanted me to be. It was your decision. You chose to die like this. You chose to kill you teacher. You chose to watch all your classmates brutally murdered." My entire body is one big ball of pain. I've never felt anything even remotely close to this and I highly doubt anyone else on this planet has either. Was she using poisoned knives to increase the pain or to kill me slower? Why can't I just die already? Please Korosu, just kill me. Please, end it. I think you've had enough fun. I think my left side of my chest might have fallen off because I can't feel the stabbing anymore. What terrible thing are you going to do to me now with somehow avoiding to kill me? Please, I beg of you Korosu, just let me die. Let this pain end. I feel a stab in my throat and it becomes very hard to breath. I'm dieing! Finally this torture will end. The pain is still immense but it's getting better. I can feel myself drifting off, but before I can I hear Korosu say, "Ya know I killed an adult couple that looked a lot like you earlier today." I'm suddenly filled with despair. The happiness of dieing fades away and the only things left are sadness, anger, and regret. I no longer want to die. I want to live and avenge my parents, but the darkness takes me before I can do anything but morn._

I wake up screaming. Once I'm back in reality I find that I'm sitting up. I inspect myself in the mirror. My blond hair is badly knotted, even at the bottom of my back where my heir ends. My blue eyes look sad and tired, even though I just slept, and mourn for a trillion lives. A line of water runs from my eyes, and past my frowning lips. The covers that I covered myself in were on the floor revealing my red and black zig-zagged tank-top, black, short-sleeved shawl, and black pants.

I force myself out of bed and put on my black, steel-toed boots, golden key locket, and highly detailed golden pocket watch. I brush out my hair with my fingers and grab my weapons before heading outside. Normally, I would go to breakfast, but that dream has made me lose all of my appetite.

It's been a long time since I've had a nightmare about my memories when I was just a normal human being. Most of the nightmares about my memories are about more recent things. Although most of my nightmares are of the future, now. They used to always be about the past, but they have changed as my time begins to run out.

After a while of stumbling around, I find the place where everyone has met up to go to Regna Ferox. It seems everyone who volunteered to go yesterday has already arrived. Chrom begins to speak as soon as I join the group. "Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."

I'm about to say, "yes" when someone screams behind me, "W-wait for me!"

Chrom seems just as surprised as I am, by this. "Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

Lizza seems even more surprised that Stahl was late to hear about it than she was to see him hustling here. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to...Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember , is all…" This amazing comment makes me roll my eyes, while face-palming.

Luckily Lizza shares my feelings about Vaike's outright stupid behavior. "Ugh...I swear you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." Seriously, I'd kill this guy if he wasn't a part of the shepherds. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and...Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…"

Kei seems to wonder about Stahl, just like I am. The only difference is he actually wonders enough to ask anything. "Your name is Stahl, right?"

Chrom answers Kei's question for Stahl. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kei. This is Stahl, one of our finest."

"Hello, Kei. Miriel told me we had a few new Shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon. So where's the other new member I heard about?"

I raise my arm as I say, "I'm here."

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"The name's Minea."

"Your a lot younger than I had imagined you to be."

"How old did you think I was?"

"Just...older."

"How old do I look to you?"

"Um...I don't know….sixteen…maybe even fifteen. So how old are you?"

I can't tell him my actual age so I decide to go with the closer of the two. "Sixteen, just like you guessed."

"Good. For a moment I was afraid I was really far off." You have no idea how far off you are. Let's just say you'd be a lot closer if you added up the ages of everyone who is important in the timeline of this world.

"Nope. You were right on." I direct my next comment to Chrom. "So are we going to be leaving anytime soon?"

"Yes. Let's start moving everyone." With that everyone begins their long journey to a foreign country.

* * *

**Ya know I think it's safe to say that this chapter was longer than the other one. I think it's becoming a thing. So, yeah. Obviously this chapter was really...gruesome. I guess that's Korosu for ya. That thing is inside of Minea. So what do you think of her and all the things she did to those innocent teenagers? As always you can feel free to ask me anything to share anything you want. I 'll see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
